


Outlaws

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 哨向paro，通禁二人都坠入暗部前提
Relationships: Accelerator/Last Order
Kudos: 6





	Outlaws

学园都市与外界不同，这里称得上是哨兵向导的乌托邦。哨兵与向导占据了人口的绝大部分，因此基础设施的建设都是以便利哨兵向导们的生活这一目为中心。市内没有统一调度管理哨兵向导的白塔，这些在外界被视为洪水猛兽的能力者们不必被禁锢在塔内，可以自由地在城市中活动。

也正因如此，这里聚集了大量连白塔也无法管制和处理的怪物。

一方通行便是凌驾在这些怪物之上的、怪物中的怪物。这个真名和经历一概不明的年轻哨兵拥有同类中最顶尖的敏锐五感和战斗技巧，能够脱离向导单兵作战，甚至可以反射向导的精神攻击。如同一台绞肉机，可以将视线内的一切物品都化作杀人凶器，高效率地屠杀对手。

在与最后之作成为搭档以前，他不隶属于任何组织，也没有绑定的向导，行动全凭个人喜好，树敌无数，却从来没有人能将他从神坛上击落。

白发少年猫着腰在一片漆黑中飞快地跑动跳跃，精准避开满地砖瓦碎石，落脚时没有发出一丝声音。

“御坂已经为你黑掉了他们的门禁和摄像头，请你跟着灯光的指引谨慎地前进吧，御坂御坂向你汇报工作的进程。”

他年幼的向导有意压低却仍显得兴高采烈的声音在耳麦里跳跃着，就好像这只是一场轻松愉快的郊游。

“人质被关押在地下五层西侧走廊的最深处，由一名哨兵和四名普通武装者看守着，目前暂时没有生命危险。你可以通过电梯井里的逃生梯到达预定层数，御坂御坂计算出了最高效安全的路径。”

年龄看起来十岁上下的女孩窝在角落里，向四周展开精神触须。作为一个被投入战场的向导，她的年龄显然太小了，许多向导在这个年龄段甚至还未觉醒。

而她不同。她是被制造出来的——运用科技的力量非自然诞生的人工向导，为了提高存活率，克隆了哨兵的基因码；同时被植入了机械原件，可以轻易地骇入一切电子设备；又为了便于操控，被保持在幼童的体型。兼具哨兵与向导的能力、人类与机械的优势，又处在可控范围内的人工造物，是一件完美的武器，更是一个牢固的项圈。

学园都市将她制造出来，用来扼住野兽的咽喉。

然而一方通行和最后之作变得远比他们预想的更亲密。项圈有了自我意志，与野兽一起脱逃了，由看守变成共犯。

不过两人并没有为了提高默契程度去精神结合。比起并肩作战的搭档，一方通行习惯将最后之作放在被保护的位置上，并不允许她直接接触战斗。

——这次也一样。

最后之作仍然在尝试着说服她的搭档：

“其实不这么过保护也是可以的哦，御坂虽然是向导，但是也拥有一部分哨兵的战斗力，能够在小型战斗中保护自己。就算你能够长时间与你的精神体分离，将精神体留下来保护御坂的行为依旧太过危险，下次不允许这样做了——御坂御坂尝试向你传达这样的意见。”

而她的搭档第一万次回绝了她的要求。

“你的担心是多余的，对面的杂鱼根本不是我的对手。”

“就算是第一位，在战斗前也需要处理相应的情报，御坂御坂提醒道。有一名敌方哨兵疑似服用了违|禁|药物，请多加注意；暂时没有探查到向导的存在，但是还是要小心为上。”

一方通行背靠着通道的墙壁，简短地应了一声，单方面切断了通讯。

那个小鬼没必要听到杂碎被投入回收炉时的惨叫。

他放开自己的听觉，建筑物内的所有声音都向他涌来。多余的杂音被屏障过滤，他的猎物们所发出的响动在大脑内被拆解分析，整合成为具体的情报。

——前方有五名敌人，持有多种枪械，其中一名哨兵已经趋近狂化，感知变得异常敏锐，且极具攻击性。暂时没有察觉到向导的存在，但很有可能布置了向导作为备用手段。对于有精神探测能力的向导来说，干扰视觉和听觉并不能起到太大作用。

那么以速度取胜。在对面的向导反应过来以前将他们解决掉。

少年打了个响指，闪烁的灯管全部炸裂，破旧的建筑内瞬间漆黑一片。下一秒，他从藏身处冲了出去，像是一支射进浓重黑暗中的箭矢。

颈骨被折断的清脆声响在黑夜中异常清晰。已经变成尸体的男人重重倒下，枪械和子弹散落一地。一方通行以尸体作为肉盾，拔出手枪飞快地瞄准、扣动扳机，清空弹夹后立即向一侧翻滚躲避，男人的尸体被从两个方向扫射，碎肉四溅。

在短短三十秒间，一人被折断脖子、两人中枪倒地。黑暗中只剩下一名哨兵和一名普通武装者。手电筒的灯光中只能看见同僚七零八落的尸体和大滩血迹，幸存的男人恐惧地退后了两步，看向自己的长官。他还没来得及开口，脖子就被匕首贯穿了。一方通行从天顶的管道上无声无息地落下，如同扑向毫无觉察的毒蛇的猛禽。他拔出匕首，动脉血喷溅而出，将他的袖口染得鲜红。

四名部下全部殒命，而在场的唯一哨兵甚至无法确认敌人的具体方位。男人抽出备用的燃烧棒，朝四周掷去。亮红色的火光重新照亮了狼藉的战场，强烈的血腥味和死状惨烈的同僚持续地刺激着他的感官，让他更加焦躁。

哨兵的太阳穴突突跳动着，他强迫自己冷静下来。不够，还不够，他的感官还不够敏锐——他抖抖索索地摸出最后一管针剂，扎向自己的手臂。

“事到如今还想作弊吗？我倒是希望你能陪我多玩一会呢。”他听见有人在黑暗中嘲弄道，拖长了咬字，尾音颤抖尖锐，像是石头划过玻璃。

哨兵立即举枪朝声音的方向射击。

“这就是雇佣兵的准头？”饱含恶意的声音挟卷着疾风向男人袭来，一方通行飞起一脚，伴随着清脆的骨头碎裂声，对方的手腕呈现出折断的弧度。男人吃痛闪躲，步枪脱手，被甩飞到不远的地上。

太快了，这是即使狂化了的自己也无法反应过来的速度，男人护住骨折的手，愤怒逐渐被汹涌的恐惧淹没。

对方的声音听起来只是个小鬼，按理来说应该还是刚刚觉醒成哨兵的年龄，为什么会有这种完全碾压雇佣兵的战斗能力……

哨兵在燃烧棒即将燃尽的余光中看清了敌人的脸。

雌雄莫辨的脸，纯白色的头发，恶鬼一样猩红色的眼睛，和一般哨兵相比显得病态瘦削的身形。

“第一位......”

这个名字对很多活跃在黑暗中的哨兵来说，是死刑的宣判词。

“原本以为开了作弊外挂的敌人能让战斗变得有趣一点，没想到还是这么让人失望。太无聊了。”

像是在抱怨游戏难度不合心意的小孩。记忆由无数场杀戮堆叠起来，于是在惯性中生出傲慢。

一方通行以霰弹枪的枪托重击男人头部，狠狠地将他的头踩进了地里。

看着脚下缓缓浸出的血迹，少年露出了要撕裂脸颊一般的可怖笑容。

“来讨论一下你的死法吧。”

“真是的，那个人又擅自切断了御坂的通讯，御坂御坂对着一片寂静的通讯频道，忍不住抱怨起来。”最后之作摆弄着耳麦，在确认它将会安静很长一段时间以后，闹脾气似地跺起了脚。

“那个人虽然很强，但是他的精神已经摇摇欲坠了，御坂御坂抱起膝盖，试图掩盖内心的不安。”

残破不堪的建筑物的角落里，女孩不以为意地坐在满是灰尘的地面上，抱着双膝喃喃自语。

“御坂好歹是那个人的向导，却总是无法发挥向导的作用。御坂御坂也想在那个人战斗的时候保护他的精神和感官，不要再让他的精神产生裂痕了。”

最后之作在梦中偶然进入过一方通行的精神图景。那是一片漂浮在虚空上的荒原，被悬崖和沟壑切割得支离破碎，边缘不断崩解着，碎石落入下方的深渊。孤立的、寂静无声的、摇摇欲坠的大陆上，没有任何活物，白色的日轮垂挂在半空，却没有辐射出丝毫热度。

精神图景很大程度上反应了哨兵本人的状态。纵使看上去再冷静理智，第一位的精神无疑已经处于崩溃的边缘。倘若放任不管，恐怕很快就会陷入彻底的狂乱。

哨兵很难脱离向导独自存活，没有向导建立的屏障，他们高度敏感的感官会被大量来自外界的庞杂的信息淹没。一方通行天赋异禀，自己修筑了反射刺激的屏障，然而他的精神世界也因此被彻底孤立。他能够保护自己的五感，却无法修复日渐被黑暗侵蚀的神智。

“一定要保护他……御坂御坂这样下定决心。”

最后之作未说完的话被巨大的轰响打断了。女孩躲藏的角落骤然爆炸，被坍塌的碎石淹没。

“……！”

一方通行的瞳孔剧烈收缩。他留在最后之作身边的精神体正处于爆炸的中央，精神体收到的冲击顿时撕裂了他的精神屏障，大脑就好像被无数钢钉穿透，剧痛席卷而过。有温热液体自鼻端流下，他的感官在一瞬间失灵了，无法处理任何来自外界的情报。

小腿处传来冰凉的触感。一方通行低头，摇晃的视野里，一把匕首贯穿了他的小腿。随后腹部遭受重击，少年被男人击飞，背部猛地撞击在管道上。他确信自己听到了骨头折断的声音。

面部血肉模糊的哨兵摇摇晃晃地站起来，捡起一旁的步枪，朝倒在地上的少年走去。

“我问你，你的向导去哪里了？是不是以为把她放在远离战场的地方就会平安无事？没有哨兵保护的向导究竟有多脆弱，你刚才应该已经亲身体会过了吧？”

子弹上膛的声响。

一方通行竭力翻滚至掩体后，折断的骨头随着他的动作刺进内脏里，血顺着喉管喷了出来。

步枪连射的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，对于精神屏障受损的一方通行来说，无异于在大脑内释放一场小型核爆。

这种程度的伤根本不算什么。少年心想，重要的是杀死眼前这个杂碎，然后确认那小鬼的安全。他拔出刺穿小腿的匕首，等待对方弹匣打空的间隙。

第一刀卡在了防弹衣上。第二刀瞄准喉管，然而因为多处创伤影响躯体行动，精确度降低，从肩膀扎了进去，无法致命。在双方都用尽一切武器以后，剩下的就是以命搏命的缠斗。

呼吸间满是鲜血的腥气。肋骨断了几根，但是暂时不影响行动。男人抓着他的头掼向墙面，他甚至能听清自己的血液飞溅到地上的声音。

哨兵的五感尤为敏锐，故而疼痛对他们来说是常人体感的数倍甚至数十倍。

一方通行深知这一点。所以他挖出了对方的一只眼睛。男人的惨叫让他耳膜生疼，但同时也激起了哨兵暴戾的本性。少年发疯似地大笑着，用腿绞住敌人的咽喉，拔出刺进那人肩膀的匕首，划开了他的脸。

在他将匕首对准哨兵的脖颈的时候，从受伤小腿迅速传遍至全身的麻痹感让他的动作停滞了。少年突然像断电了的玩具一样倒了下去。

“匕首里有神经麻痹毒素，对我无效，但照常理来说一般哨兵会在十秒内倒地。” 险些被杀死的哨兵扶着墙面站起，面部的重伤让他讲话含糊不清，他右眼内空空如也，有被扯断的连接韧带从他空洞的眼眶内垂下，鼻梁断裂，脸部被利器整个划开，露出底下的骨头和牙齿，看起来已然不像是一个人类。

“只能说不愧是第一位吗，即使被注入毒素，在重伤的情况下还能坚持十分钟——不过你可算栽了。”

一方通行倒在地上动弹不得，却格格地笑起来。

“这副人不人鬼不鬼的样子太适合你了，渣滓。”

“啊......这就是你的遗言吗。”哨兵摇摇晃晃地举起一块碎石，瞄准少年的头部。“我真的蛮喜欢你的脸的。之前在情报上看到的时候，还觉得这不是一个杀人机器应该拥有的脸。不能看到它涕泗横流的样子真是太可惜了。”

“你和传闻中不一样啊，第一位。脆弱、优柔寡断、满是破绽……我都没想到你就这样轻易倒下了。”

一方通行看着那块将要砸碎自己头颅的粗糙凶器，咬紧臼齿。

他们这样的人死在械斗里是再正常不过的事，即使是第一位也是一样。只是从前的他甚至从来没有思考过“战败”这件事，对自己深陷于黑暗社会的现状也没有疑问。

少年想起那个茶色短发的年幼向导。像是工具一样被制造出来、被迫投入黑暗世界的女孩。假如自己在此倒下，她一定会被黑暗生吞活剥。

过着刀口舔血生活的恶人，生出想要保护什么人的念头后，换来的就是这样的结果。变得低效、犹豫，拥有软肋，不再是压倒性的杀人机器。

但是那又如何。

“你这种下三滥是不会懂的。”一方通行握紧在地上摸到的一片尖锐的铁片，全身绷紧。他在从小到大数不胜数的实验中堆叠出了常人难以想象的抗药性，夺取普通哨兵行动能力的毒素只能短暂地麻痹他。

他并不打算死在这里。为了那个小鬼，他无论挣扎得多么难看，也要活下去。

一方通行再一次拿起凶器。他再一次主动踏上血肉横飞的擂台——为了活着离开。

哨兵间的死斗再次展开，一切将取决于双方拼尽全力的最后一击。

枪响划破夜空。

一方通行还没有来得及动作，面前的哨兵额头豁然洞开一个圆孔。男人颓然倒下，像是屠宰场中失去生气的猪。

“赶上了噢，御坂御坂尝试说出帅气的台词。”

他的向导——茶色短发，声音明亮，面容稚嫩，看起来完全不应该出现在这个战场的女孩，站在几米外，双手握着手枪，枪口仍有余烟。

一方通行被成年哨兵沉重的尸体压在身下，他推了推，感觉浑身脱力，干脆就这样躺在原地，喃喃道。

“你干离谱事也要有个度啊......混账小鬼。”

“之前就说过了呀，哨兵的基因码赋予了御坂战斗的能力，让御坂足以在小型袭击和战斗中自保，御坂御坂冷静地陈述事实。”

“炸弹爆炸的时候御坂抓住了建筑物外侧的钢筋，成功逃离袭击。但是你的精神体在毫无防备的状态下遭受的冲击，一定会反作用到你的身上。御坂判断你在冲击后可能会难以应付战斗，所以决定前来修复你的精神屏障并给你提供必要的武力支援，御坂御坂向你报告自己的判断。”

最后之作收起枪，一边喋喋不休地说着，一边帮他把尸体推开。一方通行浑身是血，身上有数个肉眼可见的贯穿伤，像是被用来暴力发泄后破破烂烂的假人。女孩拉起少年的一条手臂，帮助他站起来，丝毫不介意蹭到身上的大量血迹。

一方通行突然感到在全身各处叫嚣的疼痛渐渐偃旗息鼓。耳鸣正在减轻，视线也逐渐变得清晰起来。女孩在修补他千疮百孔的屏障，破碎的瓷瓶被细致地一块块拼起，他的感官被层层叠叠地保护起来。和他主动建立屏障的孤立感不同，此刻他可以切实地感觉到，自己和最后之作联系在一起。

“所以，下次让御坂和你并肩作战吧，御坂御坂尝试向你提出请求。”最后之作支撑着一方通行的身体，轻轻拉了拉他伤痕累累的手。

一方通行沉默半晌，盯着虚空中的某一点哑声道：“你不会一直过着这种操蛋生活的。总有一天我会让你回到正常世界。”

最后之作用干净的那只手摸了摸他的头，就好像在安慰执拗又脆弱的小孩。

“走吧，回去一起洗个热水澡，御坂御坂兴致勃勃地提议。”

“先带我去找那个青蛙脸的医生啊，我快要流血致死了臭小鬼。”

end.


End file.
